


【棒空】护你周全

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【棒空】护你周全

那紧箍勒进皮肉一寸深浅，便是他铜筋铁骨也受不了这法器折磨，强挽着最后那一丝儿颜面做足了辞师礼，腾云离开几里之外，就忍不得头胀眼黑，失去意识直直朝地面栽去。

孙悟空醒来的时候，自己正靠在一个坚实的怀里，冰凉的手指轻轻抚着额头，源源不断的渡来真气。  
不消回头辨认，这个气息太过熟悉了。  
“头还疼么？”  
那人声音如同金玉相撞，清冷悦耳。  
“如意，我以为我死了，他怎么没咒死我。”孙悟空呆呆瞪着天空，眼梢滑下泪珠子来。  
如意看着他这怏怏的哀戚模样，心里恼然怒其不争，“他轻贱你便罢，你何必自怨自艾！”  
“你也觉得俺老孙是犯贱了？”  
如意哽住，压下火气。却仍忍不住埋怨：“你明知道这路上重重劫难都是他们算好的关卡，便是你不竭力尽心，他们也不肯放任妖魔害了唐三藏性命，你何至于为他急火攻心，大怒大恸，险些伤了修为，还……”  
还哀哀戚戚像个弃妇一般，毫无齐天大圣的威风！这句话如意不忍出口，只能恨恨的咽一口气。  
若非顾忌着他修行未满，果孽未除，他早就结果了那僧人的性命。管他劳什子的金蝉托生救世主！  
“你不懂，”  
“你不明白！”  
“你根本就不明白！”  
孙悟空心头委屈一泛上来，推开他捶地蹬脚，不知是被拨开了哪个关窍，竟像个孩童一样坐在地上嚎啕大哭起来。  
如意皱眉看着他哭。  
他如人心意，怎么不明白，这猴子之所以拼着命要杀那尸魔，无非是因为倔性上来了，除不除妖已是次要，他执着想要的，是唐三藏的信任。  
结果伤他最深也不是什么紧箍。  
“我不懂。”如意冷冷开口，“我不懂你这石头脑袋想的什么。我只知道，我见不得你难过。你添一丝委屈，我就心绞万分。”  
“便是他不要你了，便是这世上所有人都背你而去了，你还有我。”  
孙悟空止住哭声，眨巴眨巴缀着泪珠的眼皮，压抑着抽噎声看着他。  
如意才发觉自己冲动之下表露了心迹，心里一慌，面上仍是不起波澜：“有什么好怨好怕的。”  
弯腰把猴子抱起来，“走吧，回家。”  
猴子愣了片刻，红了脸挣扎：“如意你干什么！放俺下来！”

有多时没见他这么孩子气的模样了，哪怕是压在山下时，他还跟个小混世似的，天天折腾那一带山神土地，指使耍弄他们。  
自打出山那一刻，孙悟空整个就变了。  
无牵无挂任意逍遥的美猴王心里有了想守护的东西，由此收敛心性。小心翼翼的护着那个凡人，鞍前马后任劳任怨。后来又收了几个徒弟，变成大师兄，除了护着那和尚，还要拉拽两个不争气的师弟，劳不完的心。  
当年在三星洞一众师兄都眼红老祖多偏心他，现在却要和个猪头争着师父喜欢，为一句夸奖就喜形于色。  
在外面或是顽劣泼狠，蛮横放肆，那僧人跟前总一副乖顺懂事的模样。  
别人不知道，他是看在眼里的。

花果山掩去了当年的千疮百孔，温柔而欢喜的拥他入怀。她永远不会计较顽劣的小猴子闯了什么祸，给自己带来什么灾难伤疤。这是他的根，他的家，他的归属，才是值得他守护的东西。  
那个事事怕遭他连累，处处嫌怨猜忌的僧人，哪里值得？  
“大王此番回来，就不走了吧？”  
“不走了不走了！”  
满山欢喜，日日宴席夜夜笙歌，又有旧日好友拜访不绝，庆贺他恢复自由身。孙悟空身着大圣华服，光艳神气的模样。只是在喧嚣暂停的片刻，总呆呆地望着西边，好像等什么似的。  
如意看在眼里并不戳破。  
直到这天夜里，他逮住孙悟空悄悄用玄光镜看唐僧等人的情况。  
如意气的发笑。  
孙悟空正看着玄光镜发呆，忽然一个物件扔过去打破了法术，幻影疏忽消散。  
孙悟空气恼回头，见如意坐在石桌旁，把玩着桌上的果子。  
孙悟空莫名心虚。  
转念一想自己才是主人，于是端起架子训斥；“你这是做什么！”  
如意不慌不忙的踱步过来，孙悟空积攒的主人气焰被一点点笼罩住自己的身影打压下去。  
“想回去？”  
“……没、不想，那和尚肯——”  
“我不想让你再受委屈。”  
孙悟空怔愣，想到如意那天说的：你受一丝委屈，我就心绞万分。  
是真的吗。  
“我不回去，你起开！”孙悟空回过神来慌忙推开他，“我睡觉了。”  
如意看着那石床上一团，微不可查地叹了口气，化作细小的金光藏进他耳朵里。

猪八戒来访是意料之中，孙悟空使了好大力气才握住金箍棒，没有让他从手里飞出去打那猪头一顿。  
猪八戒走后，孙悟空围着立在地上的铁棒转圈。  
“你也听见了，师父他现在被妖魔陷害，身处险地，我必须回去救他！”  
金箍棒立在原处纹丝不动。  
“他当年救俺脱困，俺老孙岂是忘恩负义之人？”  
金箍棒任凭他好说歹说，仍是不能撼动半分。  
“我命令你和我回去！”孙悟空急得抓耳挠腮，觉得自己这主人太没威严了。  
如意金箍棒，若单是一万三千五百斤，便谁都用的了了。之所以叫如意，是因为他通晓心意，轻可以如鸿毛银针，重可平定四海。岂止一个一万三千五百斤？  
“好！你不走是吧！我自己去！”孙悟空一跺脚，转头一跃消失在天边。  
若如意现在是人形，定会抱着手臂冷笑一声。  
心里默念了不足十下，猴子苦着脸从一旁冒出来，求他：“我得去救师父。好如意，跟我回去吧。”  
孙悟空垂下头静了片刻，再开口声音像裹着棉絮似的，“我不能没有你。”  
如意一下被他捏了死穴，再也绷不住，心里呜呼，无奈嗡鸣一声钻进他掌中。  
孙悟空压下嘴角笑意，摸了摸棒身：“待救了那和尚，我们就回来。”  
如意冷笑。

待救了那和尚，猴子被他哄几句便心软留了下来。  
又欢欢喜喜的担起了大师兄的担子。  
蠢猴儿。  
罢了，罢了。  
你护着他，我护着你。  
如意心里默念。  
你护他一路周全无顾，我护你一世喜乐平安。


End file.
